The Little Café
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: When Natsu Dragneel has the worst day of his life he never expected to meet Lucy Heartifilia in a little café and so an entire journey begins. The journey of being in love with your best friend and moving on. Will they come through life? NaLu one-shot with mentions of GrUvia, LoRies, GaLe and JeRza
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another one-shot by me. I'm only doing this because my brother says it'll cure writer's block and I have it hard in all my stories and promised one-shots. So I apologize, but I do hope you like these one-shots. It's a NaLu and I hope it isn't too OOC. Don't forget to favourite and leave me a little review.**

**Disclaimer: I promise you that I don't own Fairy Tail and all of the rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**The Little Café**

**It all started in the little café when he was having a bad day.**

Natsu Dragneel was having a bad day and he hated having it! Firstly he was fired from his job because of a little accident he had and now his cruel boss fired him. If only he could show Jellal that it wasn't so bad that he might have set a building on fire... to be exact his office building... Then he had come home to a voice message from his girlfriend Lisanna saying that she wanted to break up because "she met somebody else"... More like she was finally breaking up with him because she had enough of him paying more attention to his weekly battles with Gray then her.

Then he had gone to the unemployment office to see that they had closed for the weekend, like he even cared. To make his life even worse Gray couldn't show up because he was on a date with his girlfriend Juvia, for the entire weekend. Who even went for an island getaway with their girlfriend when they knew that they had a battle with their best friend/rival? Only Gray...

Natsu huffed as he walked into the building he knew as the new café Fairy Tail. He had been planning to come there with Lisanna but he knew that, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. As Natsu smelt the smell of coffee he looked up to see Lisanna's older sister Mirajane behind the counter and her brother Elfman in the kitchen. Oh how great, more to remind him of the cruel world he was living in.

Natsu huffed to a little one person table in the corner where he sat and looked as Mirajane gave him an apologetic smile; obviously knowing of his break up. Just his luck, Lisanna was talking to her sister about their relationship problems. He was officially closing that book now; he had no need for the same stories over and over again.

As Natsu sat there and looked at the table thinking about his awful life a feminine hand appeared before him passing him a steaming hot coffee. Natsu looked up to see Mirajane looking at him apologetically "I'm really sorry Natsu..." she said pushing the coffee to him like it would make his life better. "But you should just move on, you and Lisanna was a thing of the past anyway. But here take this coffee; it's on the house and your favourite, chilly cappuccino. Just call a waitress when you're ready to order."

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsu waved Mirajane off, yet he still gave her his winning grin. "Thanks for the coffee but I have other things to think about. I'll just call a waitress when I'm ready."

"Okay Natsu." Mirajane smiled before she made her way back to her counter where she gave the customers her winning smile. Natsu only went back to glaring at the table thinking about all the things in his life which made every day a living hell.

"You know it won't break no matter how much you glare at it. Trust me I've tried." a new voice said and Natsu turned his head to see another girl sitting at another one person table slowly sipping her coffee. She had blond hair which was tied up into a side pony and coffee brown eyes which were looking at him playfully.

"Yeah I know that." Natsu said looking at her fully as she slowly lowered her coffee looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now?" she asked giving him a playful smile making Natsu smile back at her. He didn't know what it was about her, but something made him feel like his heart was warming up again; a happy feeling going through his body.

"Yes, really now" Natsu answered as she smiled fully at him. She had a laptop in front of her which she closed as she placed her chair on the other side of his table putting the laptop on her lap.

"I'm Lucy Heartifilia." the girl said holding out her hand to him.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said shaking it as she only nodded before letting her hand rest on her laptop again.

"So Mr Dragneel who made you so upset that you decided to take it out on the table?" Lucy asked resting her one hand under her chin as she looked up at him expectantly. Natsu couldn't help but give a light chuckle as he looked at the busty blond.

"Well Ms Heartifilia, that question has a long answer. Are you up to it?" Natsu asked with a teasing smile.

"Hit me." Lucy smiled at Natsu not moving from her position as Natsu felt even more intrigued by the blond girl. "I have got all day."

"Okay then..." and so Natsu gave his whole heart out to a blond girl he had just met by a little café.

**He had seemed to come to the café more often after that.**

"You know it's like you have nothing better to do than come here." Lucy said smirking at Natsu as he only looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked as Lucy giggled at him. "Just so that you know, I have a job again."

"Oh what could it be...?" Lucy asked scratching her chin while smirking at Natsu teasingly. "A bomb tester... Or maybe even a fire dancer."

"Ha ha..." Natsu said looking at her with a little pout. "Actually it's a fireman."

"Oh so it does have to do with fire!" Lucy yelled jumping up from the table and doing a victory pose making everyone look at her. Natsu laughed as Lucy turned around seeing all the staring eyes and sitting down again with a blush coating her cheeks.

"You're weird." Natsu said when he calmed down making Lucy puff out her cheeks and glare at him.

"I'm not weird..." she snapped at him her voice barely higher than a whisper. "I'm just... different."

"Weird" Natsu said waving his finger about as she glared at him before they erupted into another argument ending with neither winning but both laughing until tears escaped their eyes.

**The day he met her boyfriend he felt like something snapped inside of him.**

Natsu sat in him and Lucy's regular table as he waited for the blond to show. He played with his fork as he sat there waiting for her as he saw Erza and his old boss Jellal holding hands in a corner as well as Gray and Juvia kissing in a dark booth in the back. Typical, they all had relationships while all that he had was a best friend he had feelings for. Natsu wondered what Lucy would do if he told her how he felt.

Natsu was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar jingle and saw Lucy coming in with a dark blond haired guy wearing faded glasses' arm around her. Natsu saw how they made their way to his table the guys scooting in first before Lucy sat next to him.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy smiled looking at him as Natsu gave her a small smile looking at the other guy from the corner of his eye. "This is Loke, my boyfriend." Lucy said pointing to the guy next to her as Natsu felt his heart break.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, Lucy's told me so much about you." Loke said as he held out his hand to Natsu which Natsu quickly shook and let go. Natsu felt like he just wanted to run away and hide his face in a deep dark pit.

"Lucy's told me nothing about you." Natsu growled under his breath as Loke's eyes widened and Lucy looked at Natsu with a worried expression; what was wrong with him?

"Now Lucy; were you shy of me or something?" Loke asked making Lucy look at him again as Natsu furrowed his brows in concentration as he tried his best not to get angry in front of everyone.

"No Loke it was just..." Lucy began when Natsu suddenly pulled his chair away making her look at him worriedly.

"I need to go." Natsu said hurrying out of the restaurant and to his apartment he really needed to be alone for a while.

**She worried herself to death as she knocked on his door that night.**

"Natsu..." Lucy said as she knocked on the door she knew belonged to Natsu according to Gray who had seen the entire thing with them. Lucy was really worried about her best friend she had no idea what was going on with him. Did she do something wrong?

"Go away!" Natsu's voice came from the other end of the door making Lucy flinch. He sounded upset and like he had probably been drinking or something up until she had come along.

"Natsu open up this door immediately!" Lucy said knocking harder on the door. She didn't mean to sound upset but she was. He could just tell her what was wrong. They were best friends right, and they trusted each other.

Lucy heard shuffling from the other side before the door was opened by a very scruffy Natsu wearing only his gown and some red slippers. "What?" Natsu asked as Lucy flinched under his intense glare.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked trying to lay a hand on his cheek but he pulled away not even looking at her.

"Nothing." he snapped about to close the door when Lucy put her foot in the way.

"No Natsu it's not 'nothing'" Lucy said glaring at him. "Something is wrong and you will tell me what it is. Is it something to do with Lisanna? Was today your anniversary or something?"

"No!" Natsu barked glaring at her. "It's nothing to do with Lisanna."

"Then what is it?" Lucy asked throwing her hands out hopelessly as she looked at him. Why couldn't he just tell her?

"It's you and Loke!" Natsu snapped as Lucy opened her eyes wide in realization. She must have reminded him of something but that theory was cleared up fast by Natsu's next outburst. "I love you Lucy!"

Before Lucy could comprehend what she was doing she had pressed her lips against Natsu's feeling warmth emanate from it as she closed her eyes and Natsu opened his eyes wide as Lucy suddenly used her hand to pull him closer to her. Before Natsu could push her away Lucy licked his lips forcing it open as her tong entered his mouth and started exploring it. Soon Natsu returned the kiss and Lucy pushed him inside still kissing him and slammed the door shut behind her as she pushed Natsu all the way to his bedroom.

Inside she put herself above him; straddling him as they kissed each other passionately Natsu soon flipping them over as Lucy started unbuttoning his shirt. Natsu doing the same with her shirt as they quickly stopped kissing each other to see the lust in the other ones eyes. Thus they continued...

**The next day everything was awkward.**

Lucy woke up to see a strong chest next to her, making her confused at first until the entire night came back to her... She had slept with her best friend and thus had an affair on her boyfriend. Lucy quickly at up to see Natsu sleeping peacefully next to her and making her heart melt. She knew that she was actually in love with Natsu; she knew it from the start.

She only dated Loke because she thought Natsu still loved Lisanna and now she had to pick... between her boyfriend and her best friend. Yes she really wanted to be with Natsu but could she really do this to Loke. As Lucy was thinking Natsu woke up and looked at her his eyes wide with surprise before he blinked a few times and the entire night came back to him.

"Hey Natsu..." Lucy said giving Natsu a small smile as he only looked at her with a blush coating his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Natsu said bowing to her as Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "I should've stopped you. Now you had an affair on Loke and it's my entire fault."

"Natsu..." Lucy said putting a hand on his cheek. "It's not your fault. I wanted it because... I love you too Natsu."

"What about Loke?" Natsu asked as Lucy started sobbing.

"I don't love him Natsu." Lucy sobbed as Natsu hugged her. "I only dated him because I thought you liked Lisanna and I don't know what to do."

"Sh... It's okay Lucy." Natsu said hugging her and kissing her head as Lucy sobbed into his chest.

**Meanwhile**

Loke sat looking out of his window, he knew Lucy had probably gone to Natsu's and now they were probably all lovey dove. He decided to do the easy thing and send Lucy a text saying he wanted to break up. It would be easier for her, he knew she loved Natsu. He always knew she had and the way she panicked when he ran out the previous day proved it to him.

Loke threw his phone down as soon as the text was sent before his door opened and his roommate/best friend Aries opened the door and looked at him seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Leo-kun" Aries said sitting next to him and hugging him as he cried in her shoulder. This wasn't the first time his heart was broken, his former girlfriend Karin had broken up with him two days after he had proposed.

"Are you okay?" Aries asked stroking Loke's head as she thought of a song she loved.

**(All rights to Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me)**

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along

So, why can't you see-

You belong with me?

"I'm fine." Loke said as Aries only smiled hugging him tighter as he stopped the rest of his tears.

**Their wedding was big!**

Lucy couldn't believe as she straightened out her dress that her big day was here. She was marrying Natsu and it had only taken 3 months of being best friends and 5 months of dating. She had heard that Loke had moved on with Aries and that they were going steady. Lucy felt happy for Aries as she knew that the girl had always been in love with Loke.

"You nervous?" a voice asked and Lucy turned around to see the pregnant Mrs Juvia Fullbuster looking at her with a small smile.

"I've never been this nervous in my life." Lucy admitted as Mrs Erza Fernandes only smiled at her.

"You'll be fine." Mrs Levy Redfox said laying a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Thanks..." Lucy said smiling at her friends.

**When he saw her walking up the aisle his heart melted.**

Natsu turned around to see his blushing bride walking up the aisle. She truly looked beautiful with her white dress with pink ribbons and roses in. The pink was the same shade as his hair and Natsu felt how his heart melted as he looked at her.

When Lucy looked at him he felt a blush covering his cheeks. He really loved her and he was happy to be marrying her. So when the preacher said his speech Natsu barely heard a word as he was lost in her brown eyes.

"Do you take this lovely lady to be your wife...?" the preacher asked his normal question but all Natsu heard was the first bit and he answered as soon as he saw the preacher's mouth stop moving.

"I do." Natsu said before he turned to Lucy and saw her wait patiently before she too said I do.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said and Natsu didn't have to be told twice.

**8 years later**

Lucy and Natsu sat in Fairy Tail café as their 7 year old daughter Nashi talked to them about school.

"Mom, dad." She said after a while making her parents look at her. "How did you meet?"

"Well..." Lucy said smiling at Natsu as she took his hand in hers. "It all started in this little café called Fairy Tail..."

**END**

**A/N: What did you guys think of my first NaLu one-shot? Was it good? Bad? OOC? Just tell me anything and don't forget to review and favourite!**

**Regards**

**Groove**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I was planning to make this multi chaptered but I have no idea how to make the story longer than it already is. Sorry, I might still do it one day though and I hope all of you will read it when you do. If you want to enjoy my other works until then here is my list of stories:**

**ONESHOTS:**

**The R – When Juvia has a bad day Gray and the rest of the guild gets involved. This can only be bad. Just a bunch of fun with mentions of GrUvia and GaLe.**

**We met and loved, but nothing lasts forever – AU A sad tragedy of a doctor falling in love with a cancer patient who is getting into her last stages. But is he really smart to do that and will it all end in tragedy? GrUvia with minor NaLu, JeRza, GaLe and LoRies.**

**The Little Café – AU When Natsu Dragneel meets Lucy Heartifilia in a small café a small adventure starts starting with his bad day. Will they be together in the end? Or will somebody else sweep Natsu's best friend off her feet? (TO BE MULTI CHAPTERED ONE DAY) NaLu with minor GrUvia, GaLe, JeRza and LoRies.**

**Why do you hate me? – A letter from Juvia to Fairy Tail Fans and I think it is a must read for all Fairy Tail fans. (WILL ONEDAY CONTINUE WITH OTHER CHARACTERS LIKE GRAY, LISANNA, LUCY, NATSU AND EVEN JELLAL) No Couple**

**MULTI CHAPTERS (NONE ARE COMPLETE):**

**Love Through It All – AU Jellal Fernandes in an actor who loses his memory and one of his closer friends in a car accident. In the hospital he meets Erza Scarlet and slowly starts to love her again, but then his memory returns. How will this turn out? JeRza with minor NaLu, GaLe and GrUvia.**

**The Small Things – AU FBI Agents Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza are investigating the Phantom Mob as Juvia is busy trying to get out of it. With the help of Gajeel who is working with a FBI agent named Levy she meets Gray and offers to help him. But of course she also falls in love with him. But will her love last and will Gray learn to love her back? RATED M FOR VIOLENCE – NO LEMONS! GrUvia with minor NaLu, GaLe and JeRza.**

**The Dark – AU Gray and Natsu move in with a man named Jellal when they can't get a place to stay in college after the word of Gajeel Redfox. When they get there the first thing they notice is that the house is the cliché haunted house. But instead of ghosts it contains witches. Befriending the witches mean they also get a choice... Join the dark or not? NaLu, JeRza and GrUvia with minor GaLe.**

**FUTURE ONESHOTS:**

**Once Upon a War – Based on the play in Love Through It All. Summary attached when released. JeRza**

**Armed Robbery – How Gajeel and Levy met in The Small Things. Summary attached when released. GaLe**

**MEDIEVAL COLLECTION – Collection of One-shots all taking place in medieval AU's:**

**The Runaway Lady and The Bounty Hunter (NaLu)**

**The Prince and The Assassin (GrUvia)**

**The Blacksmith and The Alchemist (GaLe)**

**The Pirate and The Knight (JeRza)**

**The Shrine Maiden and The Jester (RoWen)**

**The Casanova and The Seamstress (LoRies)**

**The Innkeeper's Family (Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman)**

**The Bandit's Headquarters (Laxus, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen)**

**The Chef and The Bandit (ElfEver)**

**Fairy Tail (FT guild)**

**FUTURE STORIES (TO BE RELEASED 2-4 AUGUST):**

**The Twist – AU Because not all Fairy Tales are perfect. Basically Juvia, Lucy and Erza all want to be princesses and Gray, Natsu and Jellal are outlaws. Oh how might this work out when the girls fall in love with the wrong boys? Takes place in medieval times/ fairy tale time period. JeRza, NaLu and GrUvia with mentions of GaLe.**

**Who We Are – AU Many things happen in people's lives and pain is a feeling we all feel but as said by Ronald Reagan: "We can't help everyone but everyone can help someone." Come with Mirajane, Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Cana, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Romeo, Freed and Gajeel as they get pass it. Will be around friendship a lot but will contain romance a lot too. Couples: NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, JeRza, RoWen and a vote between: Miraxus & Baccana with alone Freed or Laxana & MiraFreed. Please vote in reviews when released.**

**Thank you all who read this and I hope you'll check out my other stories when they are released and the ones which are. I am currently working on all my stories, future one-shots, future stories and the next person of why do you hate me. No worries though no HIATUSES just not regular updates or together updates.**

**I don't update fast because of school which takes a lot of my time away as I get a lot of homework and I can barely get to my computer to type but I do my best. So I won't update on a schedule but I update when I can. Thank you guys for all your patience.**

**Don't forget to follow, favourite and review my stories and thank you guys for everything! I'm also sorry about any and all spelling, grammar and all other errors I make. I am not a professional writer and even if I do prefer English and do better in it, it is not my first language.**

**Arigato ne!**

**REGARDS**

**GROOVE :D**

***Oh and if you guys are NaLu lovers check out amehanaa's stories!**

***And for good stories check out JulieTelrats7380**

***Lastly for a good detective JeRza story check out Captain Baka – sama's (my real brother, blood related and all) story!**


End file.
